WE ARE FAMILY
by yuka-hyde
Summary: Hanya bercerita tentang percakapan kecil antara Naruto, Hinata dan Sasuke setelah pulang dari Akademi Shinobi


**Warning : Fic ini dibuat pada waktu jenuh.**

 **Summary** : Hanya bercerita tentang percakapan kecil antara Naruto, Hinata dan Sasuke setelah pulang dari Akademi _Shinobi_

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pair** : (Naruto x Hinata) x Sasuke

 **Genre** : Friendship and Family

* * *

 **WE ARE FAMILY**

Entah kenapa hari ini ia tidak bisa memfokuskan dirinya terhadap pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung, ia hanya melihat rentetan awan yang bergerak secara perlahan lewat jendela disamping kirinya. Meskipun hampir semua orang di kelas sering memanggilnya si pembuat onar, tapi ia cukup memiliki etika dan sopan santun untuk mendengarkan dan menyimak pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung. Namun kini, bahkan hanya untuk mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sesosok _chuunin_ yang sedang mengajar entah kenapa lehernya terasa kaku.

"Hah"

Untuk kesekian kalinya pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya menghela nafas, ia benar-benar merasa malas untuk mendengarkan ocehan dari sesosok _chuunin_ didepan kelasnya.

'BLETAKK'

Setelah mengaduh kesakitan karena kepalanya telah dipukul oleh seseorang, dirinya dibuat tertegun karena sosok _chuunin_ yang tadi mengajar didepan kelas kini berada disamping kanannya. Dengan mengumpulkan semua keberanian yang ada didalam dirinya, sosok bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu perlahan mulai membuka mulutnya mencoba berbasa-basi agar terhindar dari hukuman.

"Eh, ada apa ya, Iruka _sensei_?" serunya

"Dari tadi aku memperhatikanmu, yang kau lakukan hanya melamun tidak jelas. Hah, jika kau tidak merubah sikap dan cara belajarmu, kau tidak akan lulus dari akademi ini, Naruto"

"Hehe, aku akan berubah. Tapi mungkin tidak untuk hari ini, Iruka _sensei_ "

"Kau ini"

Tidak terasa waktu pelajaran telah berakhir dan kini semua murid dikelas tersebut tengah bersiap untuk meninggalkan ruangan, terkecuali pemuda pirang yang satu ini. Ia hanya diam saja ditempat duduknya seolah sedang merenung dan saat sudah tidak ada lagi siapapun disana, dirinya mulai merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar dengan sebuah senyuman yang terlukis diwajahnya. Betapa kagetnya ia saat mendapati sesosok gadis yang berdiri di koridor seolah sedang menunggu seseorang. Ia tidak menyebut dirinya narsis andai saja gadis itu memang menunggunya, namun mengingat fakta bahwa saat ini tidak ada seorangpun di akademi kecuali dirinya, maka ada kemungkinan kalau orang yang ditunggu oleh sosok yang ia kenal namun tidak begitu akrab itu adalah dirinya.

"Yo Hinata- _chan_ , apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

"Eh, i-iya. A-aku sedang me-menunggumu, Naruto- _kun_ "

Untuk beberapa detik, pemuda pirang itu hanya dapat membulatkan kedua matanya saat mendengar apa yang dilontarkan gadis dihadapannya. Ia tidak menampik kalau dirinya merasa senang, terkejut, sekaligus aneh dalam waktu bersamaan. Pertama, ia memang mengenalnya berhubung mereka adalah teman sekelas. Kedua, walaupun mereka adalah teman sekelas tapi hampir tidak pernah ada komunikasi yang menyatakan bahwa mereka adalah teman akrab. Ketiga, perbedaan diantara mereka terlalu mencolok mengingat Hinata berasal dari salah satu keluarga terpandang di Konoha. Dari ketiga fakta tersebut, Naruto dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa sangat minim kesempatan komunikasi dapat terjalin diantara mereka berdua. Namun kini yang terjadi malahan sebaliknya, gadis itu mengajaknya melakukan pembicaraan di halaman belakang akademi. Dari apa yang pemuda pirang itu dapat lewat indera penglihatannya, ia menarik kesimpulan kalau apa yang ingin dibicarakan gadis tersebut adalah hal yang penting.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Hinata- _chan_?" serunya saat sudah berada di tempat yang dituju

"Mungkin kau tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini sebelumnya, Naruto- _kun_. Tapi, apakah kau merasa kalau kita pernah bertemu di kehidupan sebelumnya?" seru gadis yang kini berada dihadapan pemuda pirang itu

"Maksudmu apa, Hinata- _chan_?"

"Apakah kau merasa kalau kita pernah bertemu di kehidupan sebelumnya, _my lord_?"

Kali ini tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya, dirinya benar-benar terkejut dengan dua kata terakhir yang diucapkan gadis lavender tersebut. Untuk sejenak, ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu dimana dirinya yang pada saat itu baru menginjak usia keenam mendapatkan penglihatan tentang kehidupan sebelumnya. Ya, masa saat dirinya dikenal sebagai salah satu sosok yang berdiri diantara tiga kerajaan yang berada diambang kehancuran. Sosok yang dikenal dengan gelar _King of Jin_ , gelar yang seharusnya disandang oleh saudaranya dan bukan dirinya.

Selama ini ia selalu beranggapan bahwa ingatan-ingatan itu adalah keanehan yang ada pada dirinya, namun setelah semua yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu, mau tidak mau separuh dari dirinya harus mengakui kalau hal tersebut benar adanya.

"Rupanya kau masih sama seperti dulu, Zhao. Bahkan pemikiran Yuanji selalu berada selangkah didepanmu"

"Kau tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu, _ani-ue_ " tanpa sadar Naruto langsung mengatakan hal tersebut sambil membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat saudara laki-lakinya yang lebih tua, dan betapa kagetnya ia saat mendapati kalau sosok tersebut adalah teman sekelasnya, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke.

"Senang melihat anda kembali, _lord_ Sima Shi" seru sosok yang berada disamping Naruto

Dengan raut keterkejutan yang masih menempel diwajahnya, Naruto memandangi kedua sosok berbeda _gender_ itu secara bergantian "Jadi.. kau adalah, _ani-ue_?.." dan kini tatapannya beralih pada sesosok gadis disamping kanannya ".. dan kau, adalah Wang Yuanji? Maksudku, Yuanji?".

"Ha'i, _my lord_ " dan sedetik kemudian pemuda pirang itu langsung memeluk gadis disampingnya, dirinya tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Ehem, kurasa acara peluk-peluknya sudah cukup" seru Sasuke / Sima Shi

"Ha'i" balasnya seraya melepaskan pelukan suaminya. Setidaknya, dikehidupan sebelumnya mereka adalah pasangan suami istri. Namun dikehidupan yang sekarang ini, status mereka tidak lebih dari teman sekelas.

" _Mou,_ tapi aku masih kangen denganmu, Yuanji" seru Naruto / Sima Zhao

"Jangan merajuk seperti itu, _my lord_. Lagipula kita masih bisa bertemu setiap hari"

"Iya sih, tapi bolehkah aku memelukmu sekali lagi?"

"Tidak"

"Hahaha.. hahahahaha! Rupanya kalian berdua masih sama seperti dulu. Ingatlah, dikehidupan ini kita sudah tidak bisa menggunakan nama itu lagi. Walaupun sekarang kita sudah mengetahui identitas satu sama lain, kita tetap harus menjaga rahasia ini. Tidak boleh ada seorangpun yang tahu kalau dikehidupan sebelumnya kita adalah keluarga"

"Begitupun dengan budaya yang dimiliki negeri ini, sangat berbeda dengan budaya di negeri kita dahulu"

"Kau benar, Yuanji. Kita harus menerima dan beradaptasi dengan budaya di negeri ini. Tidak ada lagi yang namanya _Jin Dynasty_ , tidak ada lagi peperangan, dan tidak ada lagi hasrat untuk membentuk negara yang satu" ucap Sasuke

"Sudahlah _ani-ue_ , kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu lagi sekarang. Meskipun tempat ini terlihat tenang dan damai, tidak menutup kemungkinan peperangan akan terjadi suatu saat nanti, karena hasrat yang dimiliki manusia tidak akan luntur oleh perkembangan zaman... Kehidupan di dunia ini adalah fana, sangat mudah untuk menebak apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan berdasarkan kerangka _historis_ yang terangkat. Sebuah sejarah pastinya memiliki rantai atau ikatan yang saling berhubungan dengan sejarah lainnya, sejarah yang membentuk tempat ini, sejarah yang membuat budaya di desa ini begitu berkembang. Bukankah dulu kau pernah memberitahuku tentang hal ini, _ani-ue_?"

"Entah hanya perasaanku saja, tapi sepertinya kau sudah lebih pintar dariku, Zhao"

"Itu semua berkatmu, _ani-ue_ "

...

Keesokan harinya, terlihat seorang pemuda _raven_ sedang berjalan di jalanan Konoha yang masih cukup sepi, maklum saja waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 05.48 pagi. Dan tujuannya kini adalah sebuah partemen yang dihuni oleh seorang pemuda pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya, Sasuke mulai menaiki anak tangga yang menghubungkannya dengan lantai dimana apartemen si pemuda pirang tersebut berada.

'TOK.. TOK.. TOK.."

Tidak lama kemudian pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pemuda pirang yang masih memakai piyama dengan diikuti seorang gadis _lavender_ dibelakangnya yang juga masih memakai piyama. Detik berikutnya, Sasuke langsung _deadpanned_ di tempat, lalu...

"KENAPA KALIAN MALAH TINGGAL BERSAMA, SUDAH KUBILANG KAN KALIAN BUKAN PASANGAN SUAMI ISTRI DI MASA SEKARANG INI!"

 **END**


End file.
